Memories of Flames and Ashes
by RanTW1718
Summary: It happened six months ago. Conan had burned down with a house, and Shinichi has stopped contacting her, leaving Ran broken and without a trace of hope either of them are still alive. But a one time sighting of Shinichi lights up the flame of hope that Ran has long diminished...
1. Flames

1

_The sight before her was a painting of crimson reds_ _and bright burning oranges and yellows, sparks flying in the night. She stood there, in utter shock, as the flames leapt higher and higher, brighter and brighter, as the house it originated from slowly incinerated._ _'No...No...' she blinked once, twice, three times. And yet it was still there, the painting of destruction. Of death. _

_"NO!CONAN-KUN!" she screamed, rushing towards the burning house. _

_"RAN! It's too late for us to be able to do anything!" Her father grabbed her arm and held her back. She struggled, in vain, to free herself from his grasp as she continued screaming in despair _

_"KUDO!" Hattori was also doing the same thing, a crazed look of desperation in his eyes. He was held off by Ohtaki-han, who stared at the fire with wide open eyes. "LEGGO OF ME! I GOTTA GO SAVE KUDO!" _

_"You can't! You'll burn down with the house! It'll collapse any ti-" there was a deafening explosion, and the house slowly folded in on itself, the flames still consuming it eagerly, hungrily. And it was then that Ran realized it was too late, and she dropped to her knees and cried till she lost consciousness. _

_xxx_

_I just thought of a new story, and I felt a need to put it on here. I personally think it's a good shot but please give some reviews so I can decide whether to keep going or not. Thanks ^^ _


	2. Whirlwind

2

_Reply to: Kameo1_

_Aw thanks! Glad you thought it was good ^^ Heiji's hilarious when he's making up excuses for saying Kudo instead of Conan, but this time wonder if he can fool them heh heh..._

Ran sat up straight on her bed, her head turning from side slowly, as if she didn't know where she was. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and the painting from before was still imprinted in her mind. It faded away eventually, but it was eternally stored in her brain, and there would always be another time where it would be pulled out and displayed before her again. And again. And again. She wiped her tears away, whispering "Why did it come back..." lifelessly. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she stood up and walked over to her desk. She opened one of the drawers quietly and pulled out a photo of the bright young 7 year old. It was the photo where he held up his glasses to the bridge, a smile on his face. She forced herself not to cry, and just stared at it. _I have to get over it!_

_**"Conan-kun!"**_

_I have to go save him!_

**_"It's too dangerous!" _**

_That doesn't matter...!_

_**"It's too late!"**_

_No it's not!_

**_The house folded inwards_**

_Why can't I do anything?_

**_Sirens were screaming. _**

_Hurry up and save him!_

_**"We're really sorry..." **_

Ran broke and she once again fell to her knees like that night. _I couldn't do anything...If only I watched over him! If only I followed him... _A whirlwind of pain encircled her and she felt like she couldn't breath. _If only I could get over it..._

xxx

It was a cold and lonely wind that blew outside. It was inconsistent, a soft breeze one moment and a tornado the other. Not many people were outside except for people going home from work or students. Among those students were Sonoko and Ran.

"Ran, are you ok? You've been acting weird since this morning. Did you catch a cold?" Sonoko asked in concern. Ran was just fine yesterday, but today her actions suggested that there was something depressing on her mind.

"...yeah, don't worry about me, I'm just a little tired." Ran smiled weakly, and quickly concentrated her eyes back onto the ground. Sonoko could only watch. She had tried to cheer up Ran all day and it only ever lasted for a second. She could only be by her side and watch over her. The wind started up again, and it directed its flow towards Ran and Sonoko.

"Wha, the wind is too strong today jeez!" Sonoko blocked the wind with her bag.

"I can't see in front of me..." Ran murmured. It changed into a light, cold breeze and the girls relaxed.

"That was hard..." Sonoko muttered unhappily, patting down her hair while Ran straightened her clothes.

'A little while more...' Ran froze. A person, with a hat covering their eyes, passed by her and continued on their way. _I-it can't be..._ Ran, in bewilderment, spun around to chase after the person but there was only an old lady with groceries walking towards her. _That voice... _Ran stared after the direction the person had went, searching frantically for any sign of him. _Where...Where! _

"Ran! Let's go!" Sonoko called. Ran turned to her with a desperate and amazed look in her eyes, and Sonoko sensed that something was off. "Ran? What's wrong?"

"I..." Ran started, her voice wavering.

"Huh? You what?" Sonoko asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I..." Ran swallowed "I think I saw Shinichi!"

xxx

_I decided to keep going since there were people who wanted to keep reading it ^^ Makes me happy that people want to read what I write heh heh. I don't know if this chapter is as impactful as the first chapter but I hope you like it!_


	3. Sunset

_Hello I'm back! Doing MFA first ^^ Hope you like it!_

_Xxx_

_Kameo1: Ran's going through a lot I agree OO Shinichi disappears suddenly all the time doesn't he ^^_

_xLostChains: Haha I like writing cliffhangers ^^ Glad you like the story! _

_LLL: Ahh Nice guesses! I actually didn't think of that! That seems like an interesting plot ^^ Thanks for reading! _

_Mystery0028: Ah sorry about that heh heh. I'll make sure to post new chapters XD_

_Sir Ross: Interesting predictions! _

Xxx

3.

Ran and Sonoko combed through the area like the wind that was blowing. They were patient and looked for him determinedly a moment and the next they fled through the dark alleys. Especially Ran. And she realized that as she pushed aside trashcans and cardboard boxes that she was whispering his name. Her lips continually formed the words, and her breathing got more and more forced at every minute that passed without seeing a trace of him. She clenched her fists and bit her lip.

It had been 30 minutes since they started.

She rushed through, not caring if her clothes got dirty. _He has to be around here! He can't just disappear-! _She flashed back to the time where Hattori was first introduced. The case where Shinichi just popped out of nowhere, and solved the case coughing and sweating. And then he fell down the stairs and disappeared. _Shinichi…where are you? _She flashed back to the school play, and how he collapsed. And how he just left without telling her after solving a case at the restaurant. And how Conan told her he left. _You can't just leave like that! You can't-! _And a million memories of how Shinichi left hammered her heart like a bell. _All those time! And this time…you're just going to leave me alone this time too! _

"Ran!" Sonoko rushed to Ran and pulled her arm. In that instance Ran flashed back to the fire, her dad holding her back as Conan went up in flames. _Everybody… _A glittering stream of emotion slid down her cheek. _Everybody's holding me back!_

"NO!" Ran jerked away from Sonoko, screaming.

"R-ran!" Sonoko pulled away in bewilderment.

"Why's everybody holding me back? I need to find Shinichi! And I needed to save Conan-kun! So why is everybody holding me back!?" Ran screamed, unable to control herself. The emotions that she had always admitted to just herself escaped, and for the first time someone was hearing her cries of despair. "Nobody understands! Nobody! It's only me, isn't it? It was always only me…" Ran leaned against a wall and slid down to the ground. She furiously wiped at her tear filled eyes but her tears wouldn't stop.

"Ran…" tears formed in Sonoko's eyes and she started crying herself she sat down beside Ran and tried to comfort her as the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon as if it were disappearing forever.

Xxx

"…You sure that was the right choice?" Two boys walked on the sidewalk, a heavy air lingering about them and dark looks on their faces. The one that spoke had messier hair and a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"What else could I do?" The other boy whispered. There was a dead look in his eyes, and he was in a much more depressing state than the other boy.

"Look, I don't even know Mouri-san that well and I felt pretty bad. And besides, she looks a lot like Aoko." He sighed. "I can't imagine putting Aoko through all you did to Mouri-san. She'll be a pretty different person."

"You" he shook his head slightly "Won't ever understand what I'm thinking." Pain was etched in his face, and his mouth was a line of grim sorrow.

"I hope I don't." the boy with the messy hair stared up at the sky. "Next time, do it yourself." The other boy sighed.

"I will." _Ran… I'll be back. Next time… _he balled his hand into fists, his fingernails digging into his palm. _I won't leave your side ever again. _And he walked into the blazing sunset, a sunset the same color as the flames of his memories.

Xxx

_I feel like there wasn't much progress in the story, but it was a touching moment wasn't it? Reviewers LLL and Sir Ross were on the right track heh heh. Things are going to develop starting from here I guess ^^ Thanks for reading~_


	4. Hope

_Another chapter haha. This time I used a first person on Ran since it'll 'say more' ^^ Hope you like it!_

_XXX_I wiped down the dinner table, focusing more on my thoughts than the task on hand. The events of the afternoon swirled in my head, and I concentrated on the person closely. He seemed so much like Shinichi, but something was missing from him that completed Shinichi. What was it? But disregarding that missing puzzle piece, I knew that the person held the key to finding Shinichi… and that Shinichi was the key to knowing what happened to Conan-kun.

"Ran…" the voice of Otou-san pulled me back to reality. "You're wiping in a circle." Realizing, I hastily went to wipe down the dry spots while concerned eyes watched me.

"Ran, is something bothering you?" Otou-san inquired, newspaper in hand.

"Ah…um…" _Should I tell him?_ I thought. _ If I'm actually wrong about the whole thing, I'll seem like a fool. A hallucinating fool. _But understanding that bottling it up would cause me stress, I opened my mouth and starting talking.

"Well…today on the way home from school with Sonoko, someone passed us on the streets…"

"Who was it?"

"It…" I blinked hard. "It…was….Shinichi…" I added 'I think' in a whisper. There was a moment of silence, and after, he closed his eyes and said one word: "Stop."

"Eh…S-stop?" I stammered.

"You," he stated, "just _thought_ it was him. It wasn't him at all. You think about him too much, that's why that person seemed like him."

"But!" I insisted, trembling. "He talked to me!"

"Well then he was talking on the phone." He said it like it was the end of the conversation, but I refused to let it stop like that.

"It was him!" I clutched tightly the cloth in my hand "I'm sure!"

"I'm telling you, it wasn't him!" a silent fire of rage burned in his eyes, and it sent a shiver down my back. "If he didn't contact you for six months, what makes you think he'll suddenly show up? He must have dumped you and moved on. He's _gone,_ Ran." In disbelief and determination I stood up.

"No he isn't! That was Shinichi and I kno—"

"THAT WASN"T HIM!" he shouted furiously. "If he had the damn time to casually pass you by and talk to you, then he would've actually STAYED. He would've cared enough to actually tell you, amidst the six months that passed by, how he was doing and all that other crap. But he DIDN'T. He FORGOT about you. And even if he does come by one day, I'll _break his neck_ the moment he steps foot into this detective agency!"

I felt like I couldn't breathe. He was right on some. I knew it but I also knew that Shinichi is better than everything he said.

"He must've had a reason! He wouldn't not contact me for no rea—"

"OH, a reason? Well the reason is because he's GONE. He went and left. Or, like Conan, he _DIED." _There was a look of pain on his face as he spat out Conan. How he said his name, and how he mentioned him, broke something inside me.

"…" I fell silent, and my vision blurred as I stared down at the table, and wet spots on the table appeared. But the emotion on my face wasn't sadness—or sorrow, nor was it despair. It was determination, and the knowledge that I was right. Of truth. The truth that Shinichi was always chasing after, the truth that he always revealed.

The one, sole truth.

"Otou-san." I whispered. "You can think all that, and you can think of me a fool. But I know." I raised my head, and stared him in the eye. "I know what I experienced, and I know what I discovered from it. And I will stay with this knowledge. I will keep it and I will build on it. I will shape out the truth of everything."

"The truth." He sighed, after a pause "is sometimes best to be kept hidden."

"But the truth." I continued, now strong. "Is something that cannot be altered no matter how much you keep it hidden." He silently stared at me, and shook his head. I just smiled softly and then took the cloth to the kitchen, hope and determination now rooted deep inside me.

The tear-filled eyes I once had were now bright and strong, and when I closed them, I could see a little flame of hope lit up inside me, warm and gentle.


	5. Dawn

_Reply to:_

_Sir Ross: I understand that feeling! I don't know why but… ^^ Thanks for reading! _

_hshh: Right now I'm kind of building up to that point I'll get to it soon though. And thanks I hope I did well!_

_DarkNemi: Ahh thanks! It's my first time trying a sad fanfiction and I think it started off pretty well ^^ I'm glad I made a you a little sad XD It tells me how I'm doing so far ^^ Thanks for reading! _

_Double-Tarts: Ahaha shady glasses and clothes are necessities for mysterious people XD_

_Writing in first person again heh heh. I like first person more than third…_

XXX

I yawned, a toothbrush in my mouth. It was morning, and the air seemed fresh and new. I took it as a good sign and smiled a little. Walking out of the bathroom, I was about to go downstairs to the agency when I felt like checking on Otou-san's room. But it wasn't only that—I wanted to remember some things about C...Conan-kun. I realized that I still had trouble saying his name, aloud or inside, but I knew that I was getting better.

It was a week after I saw Shinichi, and on the days after I did as much researching as possible. But I scarcely found anything. I had talked with Hattori-kun about what he had yelled the day of the fire, with was "I gotta go save Kudo!" but he just said it was because Conan-kun looked like Shinichi. I planned on actually going to Osaka to interrogate him, but there wasn't any time to do that. It was frustrating but I knew I had to go on to keep my flame of hope lit up. I can't possibly let it diminish. This is the one flame that I will keep lit.

I opened the door and looked around. I was a mess, as usual, with the blanket hanging over the bed and the pillow on the floor. Clothes were strewn everywhere. I looked around, and then walked over to a small cardboard box in the corner. It was sealed shut with masking tape, and books and other things were piled on top of it as if to hide it. I set the other things down on the floor, and rested my hand atop the box. _Conan-kun._ I whispered in my head. _You're sealed away in here, in this little box. _A wave of sadness washed over me. _Don't worry, I'll set you free soon. _I piled the objects on the box again, and walked out of the room.

Xxx

"Ran!" Sonoko called, waving her hand energetically.

"Ah, Sonoko!" I jogged a little over to her, smile of my face.

"Look, look!" she showed me her phone. It was a picture of Kyogoku-san holding a trophy. "He said that he won it just for me!" she grinned.

"Really?" I replied. "That's nice, Sonoko!" But as though realizing something, she flinched and she quickly put her phone away.

"Sonoko?"

"Ah, sorry Ran," she said a little guiltily "I bet that made you think of him…" There was a stab of sadness, but I recovered quickly.

"No Sonoko you don't have to be sorry." I smiled. "Shinichi…Shinichi is near me. He's not gone at all. So it's ok. It's not like he rejected me or ran off or anything…"

"Mm..." Sonoko still looked at me uncertainly.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" I pulled her arm as we ran towards the school.

XXX

_I feel like that was a bit short This chapter basically shows how Ran is now a little stronger, and more determined. She's not drowning in sorrow anymore... Anyways next chapter most likely is going to explain more about the fire! Please look forward to it^^_


	6. Dreams

_A new chapter yay ^^_

Xxx

Hattori flopped onto his bed, both hands covering his face in wary. _That nee-chan is catching onto somethin. _He thought. _I guess it's my own fault. I was basically screamin Kudo._ Hattori sighed heavily._ Kudo ya ahou… Why'd ya have to go and die like that? It was a complex case but didn't we figure it out? Why'd ya have to die just when we were about to catch the culprit? _He sighed again, and slowly, while his memories were whirling around in his mind, he drifted off to sleep.

_…_

_"__Kudo, it oughta be Tanaka-san. He was the only one who had an opportunity to perform the trick." I reasoned. We stood looking up at the balcony where Haruka-san was killed. _

_"__But if it was Tanaka-san then it wouldn't fit together with the murder of Erika-san. In that case Tanaka-san had a solid alibi." Kudo said, thinking hard._

_"__But if ya say it like that it seems like all of them have different murderers! But evidently these aren't like that." I said, agitated. _

_"__How can you be so sure?" Kudo asked "Yes, the way the culprit carried out the murders were extremely similar but what if it was made to seem like it? If you think about it that way then everything fits." _

_"__But there're no motive for Tanaka-san to kill Junko-san." I said, getting pissed. But I knew that I was getting pissed because Kudo was making sense and was getting the right answer. I seemed to always be placed second. _

_"__There is. Remember the album we saw in Junko-san's room." Something clicked in my mind and a stone of disappointment dropped in my stomach. Again. Kudo is going to get it right again. _

_"__Argh! Kudo you're so sneaky!" I flopped down onto the grass and gripped my hair. "I hate how ya get it right all the time." I groaned. _

_"__Hattori, you don't have to get so upset." Kudo said, sitting down next to me. _

_"__It seems like I'll always be in second to ya, huh?" I smiled slightly at Kudo. He smiled back at me. _

_"__Anyways, we need some evidence." I said, standing up again. "Evidence that the culprit is Tanaka-san."_

_"__Yea—wait no Hattori it's Ageda-san!" Kudo stood up quickly._

_"__I'm just teasing ya Kudo." I laughed while he muttered under his breath. We went our own separate ways, Kudo going to the first crime scene and me to the third. There should be plenty of evidence at both sites to pinpoint Ageda-san as the culprit. As I watched his back as he left, I felt something weird stir in me. I couldn't identify it, but it was almost like he was leaving. Leaving…for somewhere far away. I shook my head and continued on my way. _

_I arrived at the site in the forest and knelt down to inspect the dirt. As expected, I saw a shining piece of glass and smiled. I took out a handkerchief and picked it up, wrapping it up nicely then pocketing it. I shuffled around more for a while then decided to leave. As I made my way out the forest, a column of smoke caught my eye and I froze for a while, thinking that it may be a campfire. But then I saw where the fire was stemming from, and I realized in shock that it was the house where Erika-san was murdered. The house where the first crime scene happened. _

_I ran, heart pounding with anxiety as I slowly neared the house. Kudo is in there! But maybe he got out... I still ran anyways, wanting to make sure. And with a fire that big it got me worried. Along the way, I saw Ohtaki-han and told him the situation. We rushed to the scene in his car, discussing a little about the case. _

_When we arrived, I yelled out his name multiple times, but I couldn't find him anywhere. It was then that I realized Kudo must be in the house and I ran towards it, hoping that there is still a way to get him out of there. Ohtaki-han grabbed my hand, telling me that it's too dangerous, but I didn't want to give up. I didn't want to wait for the firefighters. It's going to be too late then. _

_"__Kudo!" I shouted at the surrounding area. "If you're there, answer me! If you're inside the house, then get outta there!" I saw, out of the corner of my eye, another car coming and I realized that it was that nee-san with the lousy detective. But with my mind focused on getting Kudo outta there I didn't care. _

_"__KUDO!" I yelled, screamed, cried. Ohtaki-han just wouldn't leggo of me. I tried to push him aside, claw his hands off my wrist, but nothing worked. I was about to punch him in desperation. "LEGGO OF ME! I GOTTA GO SAVE KUDO!"_

_"You can't! You'll burn down with the house! It'll collapse any ti-" Ohtaki-han was cut off by an explosion, and the house then collapsed into itself, as though it were a person, and like the nee-chan that had fallen to her knees. 'NO…..this is happening!' My heart felt like it was gonna burst with disbelief, and my head pounded with horror. _

_"__NO!" I cried, while that nee-chan's cries echoed in the background "KUDO!" _

_…_

Hattori jerked open his eyes in horror, heart still pounding and head still hurting.

"Ku…do…" he felt something sting his eyes, and growled at himself. "I shouldn't be feelin like this. Kudo might still be alive…the firefighters never found a body…" but deep down he knew that they found his burned children clothes, his shoes, and all the other things he had. Strangely, the only thing that was missing was his glasses. _But maybe they melted because they were made of plastic. _Hattori thought. _But wait…if those melted why didn't _that_ melt…? _Slowly, he discovered more and more strange points, and, in realization, sat up in bed. _If it's like that…then…_ he lept up and burst out of his room, grabbing his hat along the way.

"Ah!" he crashed into Kazuha, who was standing outside. "H-Heiji! Where are ya going?" he picked up his hat, which fell onto the floor.

"To Tokyo." he answered, putting it back on his head. "To Mouri detective agency!"

XXX

_So now you kinda know how things happened, but not why yet… and it's in Hattori's point of view so it's something a little bit different^^ Anyways hope you liked it! _


	7. Stars

_Reply to:_

_Purpalz Miner: Hahaha I like your enthusiasm ^^ Yes Conan's glasses have a tracker for the detective badges that Ayumi Genta and Mitsuhiko have and these stickers that he applies. As for the burned clothes…you're going to have to find out haha_

_Mystery 0028: Ahh glad you like it! I'll most definitely continue it^^_

_Theditor: Glad you like the story! Thanks for reading ^^ _

_XXX_

"Heiji you'll get us into serious trouble!" Kazuha ran to catch up with a lightning fast Hattori.

"Then why dontcha stay here?" Hattori replied "Why're ya following me anyways?"

"C-Cuz if I don't keep an eye on ya then you'll do some stupid stuff!"

"I don't need ya to babysit me!" The two high-schoolers argued as they ran towards the train station.

"Besides, why're ya going to Tokyo anyways?" Kazuha asked.

"Cuz I'm goin to the detective agency!"

"Why're ya goin there?"

"Ah you're so annoying stop interrogating me!"

"Why aren't ya answering me?" Kazuha fumed "Ah I get it you're gonna visit your girlfriend Nanako right?!"

"Who the heck is Nanako?!" they finally arrived, panting and sweating as they bought a ticket and waited for the train.

"Is it about a case?"

"I guess it counts as a case."

"Didja tell your mom and dad?"

"No."

"Ya should! They'll report it to the police!"

"They'll figure. I call them later."

"Jeez you're impossible!" the screeching of the train announced its arrival as it skidded to a stop. They went on, pushing through the crowds of people.

"H-Heiji! Kazuha cried out as she was carried away by rush of the crowd.

"Now you're the impossible one!" Heiji pulled her arm. Kazuha breathed in relief and she patted down her hair. "Ah, my hair tie's gone!"

"That doesn't matter, ya ahou."

"Hey! That hair tie was expensive!"

"Well it looked pretty bad."

"Heiji you—"the people on the train watched the two highschoolers bicker, snapping at each other, while the train headed towards Tokyo.

XXX

"Otou-san, you shouldn't drink that many cans of beer!"

"Be quiet, this is my only happiness in life." He grumbled, downing another can.

"What about Okino Yoko?"

"Ah, yeah, Yoko-chan also!" he grinned "I think her drama's on right now!" Occhan turned on the TV and laughed drunkenly. '_Otou-san…you're impossible…' _Ran thought. She swept the cans of beer off the table and into a plastic bag, then walking over to a trash can and dumping them in there. '_Since Otou-san is in that state, I might as well go check on something...' _Ran walked out the agency quietly and headed upstairs to her father's room. She was about to turn the knob when she heard a hearty cry from below.

"Nee-chan!" Hattori called, waving his hand.

"Ah! Hattori-kun!" Ran said, surprised. There was the sound of running footsteps and a girl punched Hattori in the arm.

"Ahou don't go running off on your own!"

"And Kazuha-chan!" Ran added.

"Ah Ran-chan, long time no see!" Kazuha ran up the stairs while Hattori rubbed his arm with a pissed look on his face.

"Why'd you guys come here?" Ran asked, surprised.

"Well why dontcha ask that ahou down there?" Kazuha narrowed her eyes at Hattori. "For some random reason he just rushed here like he was gonna pee his pants."

"P-Pee my pants?" Heiji cried "Ya didn't hafta say it that way!" Kazuha stuck her tongue out at him and said "It's your fault! Ya ran here without even explaining the situation to me! Of course it'll seem like you wanted to go to the restroom!"

"Why don't you come in first?" Ran said, sweat dropping. "You can still argue inside you know." The three of them entered the agency, two of them still arguing, one with a smile on her face.

"Otou-san," Ran said "Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan came to visit."

"Wha-?!" Occhan choked on his beer

"I'll be disturbing ya guys for a while." Hattori grinned.

"W-why did you come here out of the blue?" Occhan grumbled.

"Actually I came ta talk to nee-chan." Hattori said, turning to Ran. "So I'll be borrowing her for a bit."

"Heiji! Why couldn't ya tell me that?!"

"It's gonna get all messy and complicated if I tell that to an ahou like you. Just stay here with that detective while I talk to here." Hattori shooed her away.

"Why can't I come?" Kazuha complained.

"Cuz it got something to do with that guy." Hattori said, starting to leave the agency. "And you have no need to know somethin like that."

"Sorry, Kazuha-chan," Ran apologized "I'll be back in a minute ok?" And they left, leaving Kazuha with Occhan.

"Is there a room up there where we can talk?" Hattori asked.

"Ah, there's the living room." Ran answered. "And…by that guy..."

"Yeah." Hattori looked her in the eye "I'm talking about him." They headed upstairs to the living room, an understanding air between them.

"So…" Ran asked, while they sat down. "What do you have to tell me?"

"Ok so." Hattori started. "I talked with the firefighters after the fire that day," they both flinched "about if they found a body and they said they didn't."

"Yeah…I remember they said they did find some of Conan-kun's belongings though…"

"Well the firefighters said that they found some burned clothes, his shoes and other things" Hattori said "But they didn't find his glasses."

"Eh? Didn't they melt?" Ran asked, concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." Hattori said. "But when I remember back to where I was looking at his burned belongings in the house, I remember seeing that there was a blackened vase."

"A vase?" Ran inquired "but isn't a vase glass? Conan-kun's glasses are plastic."

"Yeah, but the vase is actually plastic." Hattori said.

"Eh? Plastic?"

"Yeah, it was made plastic because it was crucial for the murder of Erika-san."

"Ah!" Ran exclaimed "So that means that if the vase, which was just blackened, didn't melt, then Conan-kun's glasses shouldn't have melted either!"

"Exactly." Hattori smiled "That is strange point number one."

"Number one?" Ran asked "Are there other strange points?"

"Yeah, there's two more." Hattori said "So Ku—I mean Conan-kun has a skateboard that he used and left at Erika-san's house." Hattori said. "At the scene there was a skateboard, but it wasn't in the house for some reason—it was hidden in the bushes near Erika-san's house."

"The bushes? Why would it be in the bushes?"

"I don't know. And for some reason there was a fishing line in the wheel, and some tape left on there." Hattori said "I thought that maybe some kids got ahold of it and played around with it but the more I think about it the more unlikely it seems."

"So you think it might be part of why the house burned down?" Ran asked

"Maybe. Probably. It's strange to have tape and string put on a skateboard." Hattori said. "And the third strange thing—the deceased husband of Erika-san's clothes were strewn on the floor."

"If he died, then his clothes wouldn't be taken out right?" Ran asked.

"Exactly. And it wasn't there when Erika-san was still alive, which means it wasn't that Erika-san was thinking about her husband so she took it out. That means that another person took it out for another purpose." Hattori said.

"But what if the person who took it out was the culprit?" Ran said "Then it would be that the culprit was looking for something right?"

"No" Hattori said. "The culprit in Erika-san's case was Haruka-san, who was murdered before the fire. That means that she didn't kill Erika-san to get to her husband's belongings. And the clothes were kind of weird also…"

"Eh? Weird?"

"Yeah, there were signs that something of liquid matter was dripped onto it, darker blotches at someplace." Hattori said. "And since the room that they were stored in had a little fire protection, it was only a little damaged. And though they all were a little stained with smoke, the firefighters made out that it was blood."

"B-blood?" Ran asked, concerned.

"Yeah, but they assumed that they were the blood of Erika-san, who was stabbed to death, so they didn't look into it. But I could tell," Hattori said "That they weren't that dry yet, and they still had that red color. If they were the blood of Erika-san, it would've dried and turned a blackish color."

"S-so then the blood is another person's?" Ran fiddled with her fingers "But…whose?"

"That..." Hattori said "I suspect might be Conan-kun's"

"C-Conan-kun's?" Ran stammered. "But why would his blood be there?"

"I'm not sure." Hattori thought hard "Because his clothes were somewhere near the source of the fire it was burnt so I couldn't make out if there was blood on that or not. But this is what I think: he went in the house, was injured by something or someone, for some reason went into Erika-san's husband's room, got blood onto the clothes, did something there and left. The fire might've been lit in that time frame. The skateboard I'm still not sure of but I'm sure it plays into this somehow"

"…" Ran was silent, a thousand thoughts swirling around in her head. "Then…do you think…"

"Yeah." Hattori said. "He might be injured, but he might be alive." Hope shot through Ran, and a hopeful smile lit up her face.

"You really think so?"

"Since there was no body, we can't be sure he'd died. And some object were missing, which might mean he took them with him. And there wasn't any report on there being a dead child around the area who died from blood loss, so there's a high chance he got out and wandered around. But I'm not sure why he didn't come back…" _'And.' _Hattori thought to himself _'that the reason he got the husbands clothes out is probably….'_

"Ah yeah, Hattori-kun." Ran said "I think I should tell you this…"

"What?"

"I…last week sometime I saw Shinichi."

"WHAT?! YA SAW KUDO?!" Hattori exclaimed.

"Y-yeah…" Ran jerked back in surprise.

"When? Where?"

"I was sometime in the afternoon after school around here…"

"Around here?" Hattori racked his brain for ideas. "You sure it was him?"

"Yeah…It looked like him but something felt like it was missing." Ran said. "But I'm sure that guy knows something about Shinichi, since when he passed me he told me something like 'wait a little while more' or something…"

_'__Kudo!'_ Hattori thought. _'So you're really alive…!'_

"Don't worry, nee-chan!" Hattori said confidently "Kud—Conan-kun is alive. I'm sure of it." '_Even if the person who passes nee-chan isn't actually Kudo himself, the message must be from Kudo. That means that Kudo must still be alive!' _

"E-Eh?" Ran was taken aback "How do you know for sure?"

"When we hunt down Kudo, you'll know why." Hattori grinned, awfully determined. Deciding to believe in the detective of the west, Ran smiled and relaxed a little. They then headed downstairs, mood improved, and opened the door to the agency, finding Kazuha and Occhan arguing about Yoko-chan.

For now, things seemed to be a little better…

XXX

_This was a really long chapter! I didn't plan for it to be this long, but I guess it's not a bad thing^^ so now Hattori and Ran are getting together to solve the mystery of Conan/ Shinichi haha. I know it might be confusing OO I myself was confused at one point. I'll clear anything up if anyone's confused so feel free to state that in a review^^ Hope you liked it! _


	8. Waterfalls

_Reply to: _

_Theditor (chap 7): Haha it seems like you favor Hattori XD thanks for reading ^^_

_Yuugi x Me 4ever (chap 7): Ahh really? Really glad you like it^^ heh heh thanks for reading!_

_Purpalz Miner (chap 7): I actually thought it might look like that so I tried to make it so it _doesn't _seem like that XD About the liquor part… You're going to have to find out ^^ (Haibara has said before in the anime and the manga that every time he takes it he develops more of an immunity against it…just as a side note). I'll write a flashback don't worry ^^ thanks for reading~_

11:54 pm

It was dark outside and everything was silent and peaceful. But inside the Mouri detective agency, things were lively—hectic, even. It started out with a phone call.

"HEIJI WHERE'D YOU GO?!" A blaring voice screamed into the phone, causing Hattori to hold the phone away from his at ear arm length while recovering from shock.

"Y-Ya didn't hafta yell!" Hattori replied, scared out of his wits.

"I didn't hafta yell?!" Hattori's mother screeched "You just disappeared all of a sudden! How can I not yell?!"

"A-ah I'm sorry ok?" Hattori sighed, scratching his head in wary.

"Sorry does not cut it young man! And besides where are you at this hour?" she demanded

"In T-Tokyo." Hattori replied, bracing for the worst.

"Where in _Tokyo_?!"

"M-Mouri detective agency…" He trailed off. There was silence on the line, as if they were thinking about whether to rush over there in the dead of the night to take their son back to their house.

"It's this time already." They emphasized this severely. "And you're way over there." They emphasized there like a threat "So you can't expect me to go drive over there to pick you up and punish you." They emphasized expect, drive, and punish with venom dripping on the words. Hattori winced. "_SO I guess you're going to hafta stay there and bother them out of their sane minds while your insane one makes you romp around their vicinity like the lunatic you already are_!" She emphasized all the words this time with screeching fury.

"So I said sorry already! Don't be that mad!" Hattori protested.

"Mad? I'm not mad, I'm _furious!_" and the mother and son bickering contest went on for 30 more minutes while Ran, Occhan, and Kazuha watched. Ultimately, Hattori's Okaa-san won and Hattori, defeated, put down the phone in bitter loss.

"See? I told ya you'll get into trouble." Kazuha jabbed her words into Hattori. "You're the son of Hattori Heizo, and ya get into more trouble than the average punk."

"Kazuha~~!" Hattori growled at her. "I just got yelled at till my ears have blood dripping out of them and ya just GOTTA tell me that now!?" He rolled up his sleeves, and Ran watched as he went chasing Kazuha around the office while Kazuha cried out in fear.

'_Maybe Hattori-kun's Okaa-san was right…' _Ran laughed in her mind '_He's going to romp around all night…' _the knowledge that it was confirmed that Shinichi is still living whisked off a huge sea of sorrow off Ran's mind and she was able to lighten up a little more. Occhan noticing, let a smile creep onto his face.

"H-Hattori-kun!" Ran laughed, following the path the two rampaged through "Why don't you give some time for Kazuha to breathe? She looks like she's going to keel over anytime!" She went over to Kazuha, laughing as hard as Kazuha was wheezing. A smile shone on her face and Hattori smiled. '_I bet it's been a long time since nee-chan has laughed.' _

The odd group then laughed together into the night, their laughter accumulating into a waterfall of temporary relief.

XXX

3:15 a.m.

My heart was thumping violently, and my head was pulsating with pain. I could hardly see what was in front of me, but I trudged on in my unidentifiable surroundings. _I have to make it! _I wheezed, feeling my throat constricting. _At least…I have to do this….!_ I managed to make out the entrance to the detective agency, and I stumbled towards it, my body on fire and my mind freezing in pain. I leaned against the wall in weakness as I lifted myself up the stairwell and arrived at the door to the office. I pulled out a piece of paper, muffling my coughs, as I taped it to the door. I slid down to the floor and sat there for a while, wheezing and coughing and burning up. I felt like I was going to die, just like that day. _It's okay…_ I thought, heaving myself up and then making my way down the stairs. _Now I just have to make it back…_ _and I can rest…_ but the rest in my mind was much darker than I would've liked it to be.

3:37 a.m.

_Flap flap flap. _

Hattori opened one eye, woken up by an obnoxious flapping sound outside. _What is that? _ He thought, sitting up and messing up his hair.

_Flap flap flap. _

He slipped out of the futon Conan used and walked outside. He yawned as he turned the knob on the door and looked out. It was still dark and chilly, and he shivered a little.

_Flap flap flap. _

He looked around, annoyed, and saw a piece of paper stuck to the door of the detective agency and he stumbled down the stairs to take a look at it. _Damn piece of paper. _He thought groggily, peeling the tape off and taking it down. _Hm? It's folded in half..._he turned it to the back.

_To: Detective Master, From: Your apprentice_

It was then that his eyes snapped open and he flashed back to when he told Kudo he told his little friends with a photo from his phone that he was Kudo's detective master. _Wha—It can't be-! _He opened the paper hastily and read it in excited yet horrified concern

_The case that has been in investigation has finally been solved and come to an end. The culprits have been rooted out and the serial murders will not continue. Unfortunately, they have not been stopped without a cost, and the payment for that will be paid by me. I'm afraid the cost will be too much for me to be able to afford, and I likely will be weighed down by this… So, my master, please forgive me for leaving apprenticeship early. I will be moving to another area that is unreachable for you in what I calculate a few days, and if you wish you may visit. Where I reside is the place in where my scientist friend lives. I will entrust you with the task of informing the others. And so I hope that you will keep on having a successful business. _

_Your apprentice._

_K-Kudo…What do you mean?! _Hattori's mind screamed. _So all this time…_ Hattori cursed and ran upstairs and tore a piece of paper out from a random notebook he found and scribbled down some words with a blue pen. Tossing it onto the table in the living room, he then scrambled to get his coat and cap, a frenzied look in his eyes. _Don't you dare! Don't you even dare! _He then rushed out and sprinted down the stairs, cursing all along the way. _I'm finally catching up and you're leaving again! _

"Hattori-kun…?" Ran stood right outside the door to their living space, watching as Hattori sprinted out. _I wonder why he's going outside at this time…_ noticing a piece of paper on the floor, she went down the stairs and picked it up. "To detective master form your apprentice?" Ran cocked her head to the side. "Is this for Otou-san? But if it's Amuro-san then he'll just tell dad…" _Thinking about it, he hasn't been around recently. And Azusa-san said that he hasn't been going to work either…. _Ran thought. _Serial murders? I don't think Otou-san has been investigating in any of those…and this cost… _Ran's eyes now nursed concern in them. _It sounds…something like money but…It almost seems like…_ Ran shook her head. _I must be overthinking it. _Holding the paper in her hand, she went back into her room, where Kazuha was sleeping soundly. _Sometimes…_Ran thought. _I wish I was oblivious to everything. Because then… _She crawled in next to Kazuha. _I won't feel anything… _

XXX

_I think I ended badly. And they were just figuring it out when suddenly he contacts them…I wonder if I'm rushing too much. I might rewrite this chapter so OO After I rewrite it it might turn into something completely different so please bear with me… And school starts back up tomorrow so it's kind of depressing….*sighs*….anyways thanks for reading~_


	9. Fog

_Really sorry for not updating for so long T T Haven't had the heart to update with school being all dominating… but back with another chapter, so please enjoy. _

_Theditor(chap 8): Haha Thanks ^^_

_Purpalz Miner (chap 8): Sorry for not updating for a long time, I guess I didn't meet up with expectations heh heh. _

_Annimo 2009(chap 1): Oh thanks! Glad you like it! Don't worry your review is fine^^_

_LLL (chap 8): Lots of predictions! Well yes it is Shinichi but I won't say anything about Conan yet. For the rest I guess it's just 'read to find out'! The Kaito part is intriguing though, I might consider. _

_Hshh (chap 8): Glad you think it's good^^ Thanks for reading~_

_Estelle (chap 8): haha glad you're excited! Thanks for reading! _

_XXX_

"W-what?!" Hattori shouted, eyes wide with disbelief. "What do ya mean, Kudo's not here?!"

"H-Hattori-kun," Agasa Hakase backed up in surprise at his reaction. "What are you talking about?"' _This can't be!' _Hattori balled his hands into fists. _Was that note just a prank? It can't be! _

"A-ah no I just…" Hattori turned his back to Hakase and ran, mind whirling in frustration and disappointment. '_Kudo, where are you?! '_

"Hattori-kun?" Agasa called out, but Hattori was already too far away to hear. After he ran a little distance, he slowed to a stop panting and sweating, brows furrowed in concentration. _Did I get something wrong? _He looked out towards the distance. '_Did I miss anything? _He grabbed his head in his hands and shook it back and forth. _Think! _He started a slow walk, hands now stuffed in his pockets, and he turned his cap forward. _Lessee… what there anything strange? _A cat yawned, lumbering beside Hattori. '_Ah, now that I think about it,' _Hattori perked up. '_It referred to the doc as 'my scientist friend'. If the note was written so that even if that lousy detective saw, he wouldn't suspect, then he could've just written 'Agasa Hakase', he had no need to write scientist…' _ Suddenly feeling he's getting somewhere, Hattori's eyes brightened and a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. _'So if I assume Kudo hid a message in there, then 'scientist' would be one of the clues. What else…oh, the serial murders! _Hattori stopped, concentrating hard. The cat left him behind. _He could've just written any ol' murder, but he specifically used serial murders. _A sudden spark zipped through Hattori and he gasped in realization. _Wait…I remember this! What is it? _He growled low in frustration and pressed down onto his cap. _What is it…?! _

_Xxx_

"Heiji! Where'd ya go, ya ahou?" Kazuha exclaimed, standing up and marching over to him, pulling on his face. "We were worried sick! Ya just disappeared like ya needed to go to the bathroom!"

"Ahou! Again with the bathroom?" Hattori swatted Kazuha's hands away, an extremely annoyed look on his face. "I just suddenly thoughta something, so I just went out to…carry it out!" Heiji flipped off his cap.

"Oh? What was it?" Kazuha demanded, hissing. "Ya didn't even tell me! So it's gotta be you went and visited your girlfriend Nanako!"

"I told you, there's nobody named Nanako that I like! Why're you so insistent on the bathroom and Nanako?" Hattori shook his head in exasperation.

"Um, you guys…" Ran sweat-dropped. "Why don't you finish breakfast first?"

"Breakfast? Ah I got some on the way back already." Hattori replied while fending off Kazuha.

"What? What'd ya get?" Kazuha asked. "I thought you didn't have any money."

"I bought a rice ball, why do you care?" Hattori bonked Kazuha on the head.

"But I thought you hated rice balls, being all sticky and gross?" Kazuha narrowed her eyes at Heiji, clearly suspicious.

"AHHH, you're so annoying!" Hattori grinded both his fists into Kazuha's head, causing Kazuha to shriek. Ran stared at Hattori, knowing that something was off about the detective of the west. '_He's hiding something.' _Ran thought. _'Maybe it has something to do about that paper on the floor this morning…' _A thought suddenly occurred to Ran, and her eyes widened. '_Maybe…Maybe that paper…_' Ran shook her head. '_What're the chances of that being true? He wouldn't just suddenly contact him…' _

"Ah, and nee-chan." Hattori said, walking over to Ran. "I've got something to ask ya, so let's meet up later." He whispered, making sure Occhan and Kazuha didn't hear. "It's real important."

"Ah, ok." Ran nodded, curiosity spiked up. Hattori then stood up, and with Kazuha trailing after him, firing questions, he walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Occhan muttered, reaching for a can of beer.

"O.t.o.u.s.a.n." Ran warned, glaring at her father. Occhan withdrew his hand with a pale face, and grinned sheepishly.

"Not in the morning! Jeez, there should be your figurines on the market called 'Beerbies". Ran drank the rest of her milk, and stood up sighing.

"What? Beerbies?" Occhan cried in disbelief, staring after Ran as she, also, walked out of the room. "That's absolutely repulsive! It should definitely be called 'Mouri Kogorou, Best Detective of All Time Figurine."

"Hai hai Otou-san." Ran smiled, holding in a laugh. After she left, Occhan just sat there, gazing longingly at the case of beers.

_Xxx_

_I don't know if I built more on the plot OO Well so Shinichi is not at the professor's house, so where is he..? Hattori seems to know something but he's not telling. But he's going to ask Ran something… _

_SO I hope you liked this, will update soon. Thanks for reading! _


	10. Crytals

_Reply to:_

_Chic White: Hahaha he's such a jerk XD Thanks for reading!_

_Purpalz Miner: Hahaha good guesses, incorrect tho XD well here's the next part so, I hope you haven't ripped your head off yet XD Thanks for reading_

_Theditor: I came up with that randomly, just popped up in my head haha. Thanks for the support^^_

_Promised one soon, so here it is^^_

_xxx_

"Otou-san! Not the pachinko parlor!" Ran cried, trying to convince Occhan to wander away from the bright colored doors. "We can't go in!"

"Well just stay here then! You're old enough to slouch around like all you teenagers do these days!" Occhan grumbled, shooing them off. "Adults need to relax sometimes too, even detectives such as me, Mouri Kogorou." He straightened his jacket, holding his head high "Yes, the work a detective has to do is head-splitting!" and with that he marched into the store with a dignified air about him.

"That old man is hopeless." Hattori sighed, scratching his head. '_Kudo would definitely think 'I'm doin' all the work you know?''. _He smiled in fondness. '_But this is the best time to act. I finally figured the damn message out, but I needa ask nee-chan something…' _

"Heiji, we have to go take the train in a few hours, or we won't get home before 7." Kazuha reminded him, shaking her phone. "Dad said that it's your responsibility to remember, so if we don't get home on time it's all your fault alright?"

"Yeah yeah I know." Hattori mumbled, waving his hand. He stole a glance at Ran, anxious. '_I have to ask her soon, or I'm going to totally miss my chance.'_

"Hey, Kazuha." Hattori started, looking around. "Can you go buy me a drink?"

"Eh? Go do it yourself." Kazuha put her hands on her hips. "I'm not your slave."

"Jeez, can't you be cute for even a moment?" Hattori complained, mind whirling to find ideas to get her out of the way. His cheeks warmed at a thought that popped into his mind, and he cleared his throat. '_There's no other way…_'

"Then…umm….be my slave for the rest of the day and I'll take you…to the zoo or something next weekend." He looked at the floor, a futile attempt to hide his warming face. Kazuha's heart leaped, and a bright smile lit up her face.

"Really, Heiji?" Kazuha asked, excited. Hattori looked away, nodding. _'Jeez, just go already…quit torturing me ahou…'_

"Y-yeah, ya ahou." Hattori looked up at the sky. "Ya don't have to be that excited." His heart skipped a little when he glanced at Kazuha's excited features.

"Really? It's a promise, ok?" Kazuha beamed, cheeks tinted apple red. She then turned happily and went to buy a drink for him. Hattori breathed out in relief and Ran smiled.

"Jeez, you don't need to mask your affections." Ran laughed, while Hattori had a horrified look on his face,

"W-what do ya mean?" he stuttered, desperate. He didn't need people poking and prodding at him about what he feels.

"Come on, you don't need to hide it." Ran smiled, eyes bright with laughter.

"W-what… I don't..." he averted his eyes, cheeks still warm. "A-anyways, I have something to ask you," He suddenly turned serious, and Ran was poked with curiosity.

"What is it?" Ran asked. There was a nagging feeling in her that told her it was something to do about 'him'.

"So I have a friend called Kayo." He started. Ran nodded. "She had a dog called Kayo number 2. One day, Kayo number 2 ran away, and Kayo was deathly worried. A few weeks passed and then there was news about Kayo number 2. But I'm not sure if the dog's still alive or not. So if you were me, would you tell Kayo, with the risk that Kayo number 2 is dead and she would crumble when she sees her? Or would you keep it to yourself and go by your own to see and inform her later, which involves no hope dying and just confirmation." Ran was silent for a moment, staring at the sky with a wistful look carved into her eyes. _'Maybe I shouldn't have asked.' _Hattori thought. _'Maybe it was too obvious…'_

"Well…" Ran said slowly, closing her eyes. "I guess I would tell her. Kayo-san deserves to see and meet Kayo number 2, I guess. And I think she'll be very upset when you tell her you went to see her and didn't tell her." Ran smiled, a little sadly. "And even if she crumbles when she sees her dead, at least she sees and knows the full truth—at least she can have the full knowledge. Isn't that what detective's solve cases for? To reveal the entire truth?" Hattori stared at Ran, weighing each option in his mind carefully. Then he smiled and closed his eyes.

"Well, not everything is crystal clear...but since now the decision is made…" He put on his cap and turned it backwards. "Why don't we start working on it? The revealing of the entire truth that is..."

Xxx

_Some HeijixKazuha in this chapter haha. It's about time Heiji realized his feelings for Kazuha isn't it^^ I skipped Heiji's thought process since I'm going to reveal it later on (Now using 'Heiji' since I'm getting more used to him, although it's still 'Hattori' in the story XD) Well so I hope you like it and thanks for reading! _


	11. Knowledge

_Reply to:_

_Purpalz Miner: Good thing you didn't rip your head off XD Sorry I guess I got you confused Kayo was Ran and Kayo number 2 was Shinichi—Shinichi(Kayo number 2) went missing, and Ran(Kayo) is deathly worried, news got to Heiji about his whereabouts, but Heiji didn't know if he's about to die. So he doesn't know whether to tell Ran (Kayo) or not. Not sure if that explained it but hopefully it did. _

_Chic White: Haha ah sorry about that XD so basically Kayo was Ran and Kayo number 2 was Shinichi—Shinichi(Kayo number 2) went missing, and Ran(Kayo) is deathly worried, news got to Heiji about his whereabouts, but Heiji didn't know if he's about to die, and he doesn't want to hurt Ran more by having to witness his death. So he doesn't know whether to tell Ran (Kayo) or not. Hopefully that cleared it up?_

_Hshh: Haha glad that you like the story! Thanks for reading^^!_

_Sorry I seemed to have gotten you guys confused with the 'Kayo' part It was a story that Hattori made up to help him decide if he was going to take Ran to see Shinichi. So basically Kayo was Ran and Kayo number 2 was Shinichi. I should've clarified it haha XD _

Xxx

"H-Hattori-kun!" Ran protested, running after Hattori. "You can't just leave Kazuha-chan behind! And Otou-san told us to wait there!" They had started running for some time now, with Ran following Hattori without a clue what was going on.

"Ah, but someone else with a much higher goal in mind has called us out, so pops can wait." Hattori grinned, rushing ahead. "And besides, I'm sure this guy's priorities are much more important than the pachinko parlor."

"What is it about this guy?" Ran asked, desperately confused by the whole situation. "I-It can't be…_him _can it?" A small stab of pain and hope shot through her heart. It was a difficult feeling to understand, pain and hope as a mixture.

"Let me explain something first, nee-chan." Hattori said. "So I assume ya saw the letter right?" He jumped over a poodle, calling out random apologies to the owner of the dog.

"Eh? You mean that piece of paper?" Ran asked, thinking back to the note Hattori dropped. "Yeah, I found it on the floor after you rushed out."

"I thought so, since I found out it wasn't in my pocket." Hattori sighed. "Okay so, that note was from Kudo ya." Hattori panted, starting to tire. They slowed down to jogging pace, dodging various people and obstacles like signs for restaurants.

"W-what? Really?" Ran exclaimed, her face lighting up with surprise and hope. "Are you sure, Hattori-kun?" In truth, there was a block of doubt that shielded her from completely believing in Hattori. She herself had searched so long for him, but once Hattori came his whereabouts were suddenly clear. It was as if he was just lying in wait for Hattori to show up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Hattori breathed. "I can't tell ya the reasoning behind it yet, but I'm very very sure it's Kudo!" He stared confidently into Ran's eyes. "The note was addressed to "Detective Master" from "Your apprentice". That's a clue to me that it actually wasn't to your dad. This is the part I can't explain to ya yet, but just believe in me. So, that note was written so that even if your dad saw, he wouldn't suspect it was written for me. There were keywords in the note that told us where Kudo is."

"It tells you where Shinichi is?" Ran couldn't believe the words she was hearing. _'Finally! A lead on where Shinichi is! After all this time…!' _She couldn't help having her bottomless hope bleed onto the words she said. It was literally a miracle to Ran.

"Yeah, the keywords were 'scientist', 'serial murders', and 'reside'." He said. "He had a specific goal in mind when using these words. If scientist was referring to Doc, then he wouldn't have needed to say 'scientist', since it was written so your dad wouldn't know it was actually addressed to me. It would have been fine to write 'Agasa Hakase.'" Ran nodded along with his reasoning, trying her best to understand. "Secondly, Kudo used 'serial murders' in the note. He could've just said 'a case' or somethin' like that but he used that word. And then, the word reside, as in where he was. He could've used another less complicated word, like 'live', but he used 'reside', which meant it has a meaning to it."

"But what do those words spell to?" Ran asked. "They don't seem to reveal anything major."

"It was hard to decipher but it makes a ton of sense. So first, I put the words into Kanji. And then I thought about the reside part, and then it hit me. It was telling me to place the words 'scientist' in kanji in between the kanji for the words 'serial murders'." Hattori grinned. "The 'reside' told me what to do, and when I did, I came up with a series of two word phrases, "continued science, continued knowledge, killing house, case."

"But… what does that mean?" Ran asked. "They don't really connect to each other…"

"Ya wouldn't know about it. It was something kept to me and Kudo and the police force. What connected those words was a case from a long time ago. It was a really tough one, and it was really…amazing to see it getting untangled." Hattori said. "This case was about a butcher who got slaughtered in his own shop. You see, a butcher shop is a 'killing house'. He was murdered by a scholar friend of his, and these were his exact words when he confessed to his crimes: "I was pursuing the emotions in a murderer. I wanted to continue science, continue knowledge, and stretch it beyond what we know today. And I will and have sacrificed myself for this passionate pursuance." Ran gasped as she realized what Hattori said.

"So they were referring to this case!" Ran exclaimed. Hattori nodded, clearly triumphant in deciphering the coded note.

"Yeah, and now we can determine where Kudo is. This scholar lived in the school dorms, but apparently his father bought an empty storage area and he lived there before going to live in school. He was going to take it down but then he committed the murder. So now that area is completely empty, and my bet is that Kudo is there!" Now that they know their goal clear and well, they ran, sprinted, faster and faster, adrenaline rushing thorough then. "We had investigated the area through and through, because we were deathly certain he was the one who killed the butcher. The storage area is located in the empty part of town, so nobody would even notice that Kudo's living there."

"But…why would Shinichi need to hide there?" Ran asked "Couldn't he have just come back?" Hattori was silent for a moment.

"He couldn't." Hattori finally sighed.

"Eh?" Ran asked. "Why?" A deep worry spread through her, tinting every part of her with the negative emotion. It ached, like a bad sore throat.

"There was another message in the note." Hattori said, the semi-triumphant look on his face fading away. "It was _so, my master, please forgive me for leaving apprenticeship early. I will be moving to another area that is unreachable for you in what I calculate a few days." __That part of the message had burned itself into Hattori's mind, and he recited it perfectly. A cold chill rushed down Ran's spine, and she felt herself go pale. _

_"__T-that means…" Ran breathed. _

_"__Yeah." Hattori answered, depressed. "He's dying." A scream of despair exploded in Ran's mind, and she fought to cry out. __'__Shinichi's dying! Dying!' __her mind howled. '__He's going to leave me again! Leave me permanently!' __Tears pricked Ran's eyes, and she bit her lip. _

_"__But if we hurry." Hattori said quickly. "We mind be able save him." There was a false note in Hattori's words, and Ran didn't miss it, although she hoped she did. _

_"…__yeah." She whispered between desperate breaths, trying to convince herself it was true. They rounded yet another corner, and their eyes saw the hazy tops of the empty buildings in the distance. _

_"__Almost there." Hattori announced, panting even harder, if it was physically possible. They were lucky they weren't that far from the empty side of town. If their starting point was even farther away, it would be impossible to make it without a car. They had been running for what seemed like hours to both of them, and both were mentally and physically tired. They needed something to make them run faster, sprint faster, fly through the streets faster._

_It was the cry of agony that pierced the air seconds later that pushed them to their limits.  
>XXX<em>

_Cliffhanger again XD I feel like this was poorly written, is it? Well so Hattori explained his reasoning's, and Ran now knows what it means, and then there's the cry of agony! Any guesses^^ If the reasoning part was confusing I'll explain if it's needed! Thanks for reading! _


	12. Darkness

_Squeezing this in desperately, so I won't reply to reviewers this time, but next time for sure! _

_XXX_

It's dark. The smell of mold and old stone fill up my burning lungs, and I wonder if this pain will ever go away.

Maybe it'll go away if I die.

I hear distant shuffling, and I struggle to open my burning eyes. Burning lungs, burning eyes, burning body-everything is on fire. Like that day. Smoke suffocating me, my brain jammed to a stop, unable to turn the wheels to a solution.

The footsteps close in, and through my narrow vision I see white, moving, flowing, dancing.

"Are you sure?" I hear a voice whisper, and I feel sweat being wiped off my face by a piece of cloth, cool and comforting. The wheezing of my breaths nearly drown out the voice, but I hear it, and I answer with a pained nod. There was an eternity of silence, and then, quietly, she said, "You might die." My hands tighten into a fist when I hear this, tense and dreadful. But I nod again, seeing strange colors behind my eyelids.

"It..." I wheezed out, "It's...our...be...best...chance..." My words were broken apart by my hard breathing, and I feel eyes boring into me. Sad and tired eyes. The footsteps shuffle away, but the voice continues to ring out in the darkness.

"Kuroba-kun doesn't want to take the risk." The voice whispered, tinkling noises in the background, "He says it's too dangerous." _Ha, dangerous. _I bitterly thought. "What if you die? If you die, I...I'm basically the one who killed you. And then...that Osakan detective, and Mouri-san..."

"It...It's exactly...because of th...them that...I'm...going...to do it..." My hands uncurl and then grip the blanket covering me.

"How ironic." The footsteps shuffle over, and I feel hands on my arm. "Remember, it's going to hurt. A lot. And you might hallucinate." I nodded, my head hurting and throbbing from just that simple movement.

"It...can't get...any worse...than this..." I tried to pull off a smile, but I'm sure that it just twisted into a painful grimace. I hear a sad sigh, and then the hands move up my arm, near my left shoulder.

"Neh, Kudo-kun." The whisper seemed quieter than my surroundings, which isn't physically possible. "What do you want me to say to them, in case you...you go." I could almost see them biting their lip, worry and dread carved into their face.

"Nothing..." I trailed off, pictures flooding my mind. They were bright and comforting, but they also brought a wave of terrible sadness with them. "Maybe...I'll miss them..." I heard a quiet intake of breath, and I let the images disappear.

There was the sound of tinkling again, and I felt something was poised against my arm, ready to go.

"Are...you ready?" they asked. There seemed to be nothing around us, just air, just...forever, eternity.

"...Yeah." I took a deep breath, ignoring the burn of my lungs, the freezing pain that stabbed me. "I'm ready." An aching pain spread through my arm, but seconds later it didn't hurt anymore. Then there was blankness.

And then there were flames.

XXX

_OK so as I said before this is totally rushed, so I'm sorry it's short Still, hope you liked it! _


End file.
